


Anything But Clothes

by lemyh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemyh/pseuds/lemyh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek watched in horror as Erica and Cora cut his bed sheet into what he’d later be told was a toga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> The outfits described come from my own experiences at ABC parties. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy the story.

Derek was not scared of his little sister. He was a grown man; he definitely wasn’t scared of a college sophomore. Cora was just very persuasive.

Her threat that she would tell Laura that he never left his apartment except to go to his graduate classes and therefore would have to deal with her mockery and scorn the next time she was in town didn’t scare him at all. Not even a little bit.

Besides, he would be able to keep an eye on his little sister while she was surrounded by drunken college frat boys. He would be doing his brotherly duty. It was just a little frat party, that’s what Cora had said when she had told Derek and his roommates about it. His roommates were undergraduates at the school so they were excited. Derek, on the other hand, agreed grudgingly after Cora promised she just wanted him to come for a little while.

“Loosen up,” Cora had said with her arms crossed over her chest and one eyebrow raised, “it won’t be the end of the world if you actually have fun once in a while.”

And truthfully when Cora said it was an ABC party, Derek didn’t understand the reference. Nor did he really care. He’d go, make a few rounds, maybe chat with a few people, and then he’d leave.

But then the day of the party approached and he was taken off guard. Cora and his roommate Erica were in his room mumbling about sheets and colors. He hadn’t understood until Erica ripped the green sheet off of his bed and Cora pulled a pair of scissors out of thin air.

Derek watched in horror as Erica and Cora cut his bed sheet into what he’d later be told was a toga. He was then told to strip so they could help him put it on. He pulled his shirt off by rote but paused when he got to his jeans. He wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable taking his jeans off in front of his sister.

It was Erica who made up his mind with a quick “Do you need help, Derek?” He’d never taken his pants off so fast before.

Clad in just his underwear, Cora and Erica wrapped the sheet around his waist and draped part of it over one shoulder. Safety pins were involved somewhere, but Derek had tuned it out.

How did he go from agreeing to go to a frat party to wearing his bed sheet, his favorite bed sheet, as a toga?

Erica handed him a pair of flipflops that he eyed in confusion before she hit him with them and threw them next to his feet.

“Put them on. Your sister and I are going to get dressed in my room. You might want to check on Isaac, he was digging through the hall closet and muttering about ornaments.”

She disappeared through the hallway and Derek sighed as he put his feet into the flipflops. He felt like he was naked, the sheet not reaching knees and most of his torso bare.

Isaac was in his own room, the boxes with Christmas stuff open on his floor. The Christmas tree skirt was wrapped around his waist, hopefully held together by more than just the velcro on the edges, and attaching ornaments to the cloth. There was tinsel and silver garland on his bed that looked like it was going to be utilized at some point.

“Clean up this mess when you’re done.” It was the only thing Derek could think to say. Isaac had nodded, not even looking up from where he was attaching… God, was that mistletoe?

Derek slapped a hand over his eyes and walked into the living room. When he dropped his hand, he suddenly wished he hadn’t. Erica was wearing a dress fashioned out of an old Twister game mat, sleeveless and inviting in all the wrong ways. She even attached the spinner to a headband and was wearing it like a hat.

She winked at him, lips blood red as she smiled and asked “Do you want to take a spin, big guy?” Derek raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

“No. Not even if your boyfriend wouldn’t kill me for it.” At the mention of Erica’s boyfriend Boyd, she pulled her cell phone from her cleavage and started to text.

The only thing Derek could think as he headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water was that he really hoped his sister was dressed in a less revealing outfit. When he returned to the living room, Erica was helping Cora put the finishing touches on her… trash bags?

The entire dress was made from alternating black and white trash bags. It was put together well, everything covered, and it was held together by black and white duct tape so Derek was impressed. And at his questioning look, she showed him that the inside was strengthened by duct tape as well so it wouldn’t be easily torn.

With Erica and Cora on either side of him, with a yell to Isaac that they’d see him at the party, the three of them headed out into the cool night air.

* * *

The party was apparently a success. Derek figured that if they were aiming for a hundred drunken co-eds wearing various household items to varying degrees of exposure, it was definitely a success. Boyd had met them there, draped in a light blue cloth shower curtain with the hooks still attached.

A few people had come up to Derek, drunkenly telling him how much they loved his outfit, but it wasn’t like he could take credit for it so he ended up just staring at them awkwardly until they left. This wasn’t what he expected.

Even as Cora had pushed a red plastic cup into his hand and kissed his cheek before disappearing into the crowd, Derek was pretty sure he wasn’t going to last an hour. There was a possibility that he was the only one here actually old enough to drink legally. He didn’t know what he expected.

At some point he saw his little sister dirty dancing with a red haired girl that he was pretty sure he’d seen around the apartment before. She was wearing a dress made out of duct tape that was really flattering for her figure. She’d even caught him looking and sent him a wink, but when she bent down to whisper something to Cora, Derek had ducked his head and tried to get lost in the crowd. The last thing he needed was for his sister to think he was spying on her dancing with some girl. He’d never hear the end of it.

Fifteen minutes after they’d gotten there, Derek was ready to leave. He’d seen Erica and Boyd playing their own game of Twister, Isaac was propositioning people awkwardly with a line about mistletoe, and he was definitely not trying to get a look at his sister and who he had discovered was a girl named Lydia. He would tell Cora that he had a good time, even if it was a blatant lie, and hope that she would leave him alone in the future.

He was halfway through the frat house when he ran into someone wearing a bath towel wrapped around his waist as if he’d just stepped out of the shower. He glanced up and smiled when he recognized the person.

“Derek? What are you doing at a frat party?” Danny looked and sounded shocked, but it made sense. Derek had been a TA for Danny’s criminology class, a semester that involved Derek glaring a lot at the undergrads that thought they knew everything after watching a few episodes of Criminal Minds.

“My sister dragged me here.” He gestured over his shoulder although the last time he’d seen Cora, her and Lydia had been out back beside the beer pong table. Danny nodded and gestured to Derek’s outfit.

“I guess she helped with this?”

Derek looked down at the toga, which had been pulled on by a few too many enthusiastic college kids that made Derek feel a little pervy, and tried not to smile as he said “This old thing?”

Danny was about to say something, his eyes wide probably because Derek had just made a joke and the entire semester that Derek had been a TA all he did was glare and roll his eyes, but someone called his name in a loud voice.

A guy and a girl, with another guy hot on their heels, made their way through the crowd towards Derek. The girl was wearing what looked like a pillow case with a duct tape sash. It somehow worked for her, her brown curls pulled over one shoulder. The guy beside her was dressed almost exactly like Derek, except the sheet was white with little stars and moons on it.

It was the guy behind them that drew his attention though. That guy wore what looked like newspapers and magazines duct taped together, with caution tape draped over various parts of the outfit. His smile and the way he held himself told Derek that he didn’t care what he looked like, he was just enjoying the whole ordeal.

His name was Stiles, at least that’s what he went by. He’d been in the criminology course with Danny. He spoke up a lot, had a story to relate to every topic, and his papers were well known to be very well written if sometimes a little off topic.

It seemed as if Stiles recognized Derek at the same time that Derek recognized him, if the wide eyes and awkward head bob was anything to go by. Derek hadn’t thought about what would happen if he met any of the students at the party. He wasn’t a TA anymore, had just one semester before he finished his graduate classes, but still.

When the trio finally approached Derek and Danny, Derek noticed that Stiles’ cheeks were a little pink. Maybe he’d been drinking. Well it was a frat party, of course he was drinking. Danny greeted the three of them before he started to make introductions.

“Allison, Scott, this is Derek. Stiles should already know him; he was our TA for a class last semester.”

Allison smiled politely and extended her hand for a handshake. Just as Derek’s fingers were wrapping around hers, Scott said “Hey, Stiles, is that the guy you thought was hot last semester?”

Derek choked on air for a moment and looked between the two friends as they seemed to be having a silent argument. Scott looked repentant and yet smug, somehow, while Stiles looked traumatized. Allison had lifted her free hand to cover her mouth as she laughed and Derek wanted nothing more than to disappear. Even Danny was laughing.

“Scott, I think Lydia is… yeah, she’s calling us over. C’mon Scott. No, not you Stiles, you stay here. Danny, you should come too!”

Allison herded Scott and Danny towards the back door which left Derek and Stiles to look at each other. Or Derek looked at Stiles while Stiles looked at the ceiling and mumbled under his breath.

It was awkward. Derek wasn’t even entirely positive that it was true, that Stiles had thought he was hot, but it was still awkward. Of course, with them just stood there in silence wasn’t helping the matter. Finally, prepared to hide in his apartment until his first class on Monday, Derek cleared his throat and motioned towards the door.

“I’m going to leave.” He started to do just that, headed towards the door and ready to put this all behind him, when Stiles made a noise like a startled animal. It drew Derek’s attention, stopped him from leaving, and made him face Stiles once again.

“I mean, if you have somewhere to be, that’s cool, but as you can see, my friends ditched me. And I’m not really into this whole frat party thing. We could hang out? Be awkward together or something.”

Stiles’ voice was eager and for some reason Derek didn’t want to say no. Instead he nodded and watched as Stiles let out a breathe and smiled.

* * *

Despite Stiles saying he wasn’t “into the whole frat party thing”, they ended up getting stopped by almost everyone at the party so they could talk to Stiles for a second. He made them laugh, said outrageous things that probably confused them, or gave them a silent look that Derek couldn’t understand.

In a way, Derek was jealous. He could get along well enough with people, but it wasn’t as effortless as it was for Stiles. Although something told him it wasn’t always so easy for Stiles, that maybe it was easier now because he was more comfortable in his skin. He wasn’t sure why he thought that. He just knew that if when he’d been a sophomore in college, he’d been close to three people and then never spoken to them again.

They talked a little bit, about classes and degrees and Derek’s plans after graduation. After a memorable run in with Cora, Derek learned that her and Stiles were friends and the not-so-subtle thumbs up she gave him (or was it them?), Derek had to figure his sister approved.

“Did she design your outfit?” They were sitting on a bench just outside of the party, where some stragglers or people leaving early would pass by every now and then. They each had a drink in their hands but neither had been touched in a while. Derek didn’t drink much and Stiles had told a pretty hilarious story about getting horribly drunk in high school after Scott and Allison had broken up for the first time, “in solidarity with my best bud, of course” and not having the stomach for alcohol afterwards.

“I was ambushed by her and my roommate Erica. Cora said I needed to get out more.” He felt a little embarrassed to say that but it was the truth. Stiles had made a face and then laughed, but Derek didn’t feel like he was laughing at him.

“I know both Cora and Erica, dude, you didn’t have a chance. But think, if you hadn’t come here, you wouldn’t be talking to me on a bench while dressed in your sheets.”

Derek looked down at his outfit and pinched the cloth between his thumb and forefinger. He was really going to miss these sheets. They’d been the softest ones he owned, although the blue set was pretty soft too.

“I would say that I would force them to buy me new sheets, but I have a spare set almost exactly like this one. “ Derek let go of the fabric and watched as Stiles reached over to feel it. He held his breath, because Stiles’ hand was about an inch away from his stomach and maybe six inches from Derek’s crotch, and watched as Stiles ran his fingers over the cloth.

“Hm, almost exactly like this one? I’d like to see that.”

And there it was. Derek was pretty sure he knew where this was headed, had known from the moment Stiles had said they could hang out and be awkward together. Derek stared at Stiles in silence for a moment, looked from his eyes to his mouth to his hands and then back again, before he smiled.

“Isaac and Erica are still in the party, probably committing some acts of indecency. I could show you now if you wanted?”

Derek watched Stiles’ eyes narrow, as if he was trying to gauge if he was being played with, and then his jaw went a little slack and he nodded.

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

* * *

They had barely made it into the apartment when Stiles had leant against Derek and pressed their mouths together. They were the same height and their mouths fit together almost perfectly. Stiles tasted a little like beer but Derek was sure he tasted the same so it didn’t matter. He shut the door with his foot, didn’t bother to lock it, and tried to guide them towards his bedroom.

They made it as far as the couch before they collapsed, arms and legs a mess as they struggled to get comfortable, the paper of Stiles’ outfit crinkling as they moved. Stiles kept accidentally kneeing Derek but he was at least missing Derek’s balls so he wasn’t too inclined to stop kissing him.

They settled in a position that was good for both of them, with Derek mostly on top of Stiles with his legs on either side of Stiles’ hips as best as could be done on the couch cushions. For the first time, Derek was pretty grateful for the fact that he was basically wearing a dress.

Stiles groaned as Derek started to pull at the newspaper, ripping it up and throwing it away from them. At the end of it, the living room would probably look like the bottom of a bird cage, but Derek didn’t care. When his hands finally met skin, he couldn’t help but dig his fingernails in.

“Okay, c’mon, we’re not having sex with you still wearing a toga, c’mon.”

Derek laughed but helped Stiles pull the toga off, the safety pins pointless against both of their tugging. It wasn’t until they were both in their underwear that Derek realized he wasn’t prepared for this.

He had been busy working on his final papers and hadn’t had the time for a one night stand so he didn’t have condoms or lube. Of course there were plenty of things they could do that didn’t really require those things. Before he could even really think about it though, Stiles twisted a bit and fumbled through the newspaper and duct tape monstrosity until he found something.

“I made a pocket, lined with duct tape for support, where I kept my ID and keys. And when we were leaving the party, I stole these off of Greenberg.”

“These” consisted of a strip of condoms and a strip of individually wrapped lube packets that had made up a guy named Greenberg’s outfit. They had run into him before they’d made their way out to the bench earlier in the night. Derek hadn’t seen Stiles pluck the items off of the guy’s costume but he was very glad he did.

“Well if that’s the case, maybe we should move this to my bedroom? I do recall you saying you would like to see my sheets.”

Stiles shook his head and pulled Derek back down for another kiss, arching his back so that his cloth covered cock brushed against Derek’s.

“Mm, maybe in a minute. First, I really want to suck you off.”

Derek swallowed and lowered his forehead to Stiles’ for a second before he nodded.

“That can be arranged.”

It took a little maneuvering to change their positions but then Stiles smiled cheekily as he slid down the length of Derek’s torso and without any hesitation, bent down and ran his tongue over Derek’s length through his briefs. Derek pushed them over his hips but no further and watched as Stiles bent down to lick at the head.

Stiles wiggled his eyebrows while he sucked on the head of Derek’s cock. It made Derek laugh, but the laugh was cut off as Stiles suddenly surged down and took as much into his mouth as he could. His head fell back onto the arm of the couch with a thud.

When he came, it was a surprise. He had been so focused on the feeling of Stiles’ mouth that he hadn’t even noticed how close he was. He watched as Stiles spit what got in his mouth into some newspaper and then used Derek’s torn up sheet to wipe him off.

“Your turn?” Derek was proud that his voice was level as he asked. Instead Stiles bent down and kissed Derek and moved to stand up.

“Nope. Now I think I want to see those sheets of yours.”

* * *

Stiles had laughed at Derek’s bare mattress because he’d forgotten that Cora had pulled the sheet off and cut it up, meaning he hadn’t had time to make his bed yet. It hadn’t stopped them from falling onto it and using as many of the condoms as they possibly could.

And if maybe Derek promised Stiles that he could see the sheets “the next time” and Stiles had jumped onto Derek to kiss him again at that, that wasn’t what was important.

* * *

“What happened in here? God, it looks like a tornado came through here.” Erica’s voice was rough, obviously from not getting a lot of sleep. Derek was sitting at the kitchen table with a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee.

He hadn’t gotten around to picking up the newspaper yet. And honestly he wasn’t in any rush. Erica was leaning against Boyd while Cora rolled her eyes at the two of them. Cora had texted that she was going to crash at her dorm while Erica and Boyd stayed at his apartment. He was really glad he was awake for this though.

“I hadn’t noticed.” He went back to eating, keeping half of his attention on the three people in the doorway. He was about to ask where Isaac was but the bathroom door opened and Stiles stepped into the kitchen wearing one of Derek’s shirts and his boxers from last night.

Stiles didn’t even pause, simply smiled at three people in the living room and walked over to the counter to pour a bowl of cereal.

“I’m glad you have spoons. All of our spoons were thrown in the trash on accident so I’ve been eating cereal with a fork.”

Derek didn’t bother to try to hide his smile as he watched three mouths drop open as Stiles sat down at the table beside Derek, press a kiss to his neck, and then dig into his cereal.

“So I guess you enjoyed the party Derek?” Cora sounded sarcastic but she looked surprised. Derek smiled back, about to be honest, but Stiles beat him to it.

“Whoever came up with the idea for an ‘anything but clothes’ party is amazing. It made sex a lot easier.”

Three pairs of eyes shot down to the torn up newspaper and everyone made a face, Erica trapped between disgust and pride while both Cora and Boyd looked a little traumatized. Derek started to laugh, a startled sound that was caused by Stiles’ fingers covering his own on the top of the table. He winked and kept eating and Derek took a moment to remind himself to actually thank Cora later.


End file.
